Flashpoint
by EppieG
Summary: Written in response to the Volatile challenge posted on the TBJ:ladies LiveJournal forum …


**_Challenge fic: Flashpoint_**  
Author: eponinesghost (EppieG)  
Title: Flashpoint  
Rating: R  
Warnings: None  
Notes/Summary: Written in response to the "Volatile" challenge posted on the TBJ:ladies LiveJournal forum …

* * *

Kelly had barely cleared the office threshold when she heard Tracey cursing under her breath. So it was going to be one of _those _afternoons. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as folders were roughly shuffled and then slammed down onto the desktop, causing loose papers to scatter like birds flushed from a thicket.

"Where in the hell have you been?" The tone and volume of Tracey's voice left no doubt about her current mood.

Dropping her briefcase next to her own desk, Kelly felt her defenses kick in. Intentionally taking a moment to check her phone for messages, she warily explained, "I was over at Federal prepping Hoffman and Leiber ... they're going to take over the Sandinski case." She thumbed through a handful of pink WYWO notices before raising her eyes to face the full force of Tracey's scowl.

"Dammit, Kelly, I needed you this morning ... you work for me, remember?"

It was on the tip of Kelly's tongue to retort that she could change that, but instead of that knee-jerk heated reply, her mind was instantly occupied by something far more fascinating. As if she were seeing her for the first time, she took in Tracey's flashing eyes, the hands on her hips ... the color in her cheeks, the slight disarray of her finger-combed hair ... her body practically coiled with tension, volatile temper in high gear. Damn. Standing next to her desk, wearing the sleeveless red shell of a top with the tiny looped buttons and Asian collar that Kelly previously admired, her anger virtually emanating from her in waves, Tracey had to be the sexiest thing Kelly had ever seen.

Somewhere in the distant recesses of her memory, she heard an echo of a warning ... how very dangerous it was to play with fire. Despite the fact that she had always been pegged as a "good little girl," those admonitions had only served to pique her interest and whet her appetite for rebellion. And her rebellious streak had grown wider with age ...

Abruptly she stalked to the door, swiftly closing and locking it, snatching down the shade in one motion. Just as efficiently she lowered both sets of blinds on either side of the doorframe, tightening the slats so that the office was free from prying eyes. She knew before she turned back around that Tracey would take her actions as a sign that the gloves were coming off ... that it was _on_. She hated to disappoint her ...

Resting her backside lightly against the edge of her desk, Kelly folded her arms in front of her and answered with deceptive calm. "Last I checked ... we both worked for Branch. He was the one who directed me to that meeting this morning."

She knew from experience that when Tracey was spoiling for a fight, she wanted it to be quick and blunt ... that she needed an outlet for her frustration and wasn't satisfied with a passive target. Kelly almost always obliged, sometimes without realizing she had been skillfully drawn into the ring. Now that she was aware of how ... stimulating ... Tracey was in this ... state ... she wasn't about to lose focus or let it blow over too quickly.

Tracey's nostrils flared as she processed Kelly's comeback and the hint of challenge it contained. "His tenure is temporary ... thank God ... Next time you check with me. I'll handle Branch." Running a hand through her hair distractedly, she continued, "This goddamned job is hard enough without having to track you down or think about you brown-nosing that bastard ..."

Ordinarily, that last comment would have been enough to spark a full-blown spat ... one that would inevitably leave Kelly upset or unsettled and Tracey refreshed and revitalized. This time Kelly was just too turned on to care, suddenly convinced of the plausibility of spontaneous human combustion. The intensity of her arousal made her feel oddly invincible, gave her a strange sense of restrained recklessness. Slowly and deliberately she walked toward Tracey.

Despite her confusion at this turn of events, Tracey was too much of a street-fighter to give any ground. She glared stormily, alert and on guard, as Kelly drew nearer. If she was thrown off balance by Kelly's strategy as she crowded in, only the faintest flicker in her eyes betrayed her. When Kelly finally spoke, she was so close that Tracey could feel the small warm waves of her breath.

"You needed me?"

The air between them was incredibly charged, but strikingly, Tracey realized that it had nothing to do with confrontation. Unnerved by Kelly's proximity and her own immediate reaction, she struggled to hang onto her annoyance. "What?"

"You said that you needed me this morning ..." Kelly spoke evenly, her tone rich and measured. "What did you need, Tracey?"

Dazed by the ever-deepening blue eyes only inches in front of her, and bewildered by her inexplicable vulnerability, Tracey swallowed. "It was ... I just ..."

Without warning, Kelly stepped sideways, her right hand grasping Tracey's upper arm as she leaned around her to pull the black leather rolling chair out. Exerting just the slightest pressure, Kelly guided her to settle back into the seat ... to Tracey's immense relief. Amazingly, her legs had been on the verge of shaking ... maybe the stress of the day was finally taking it's toll ... she hadn't eaten lunch ... that might explain it ...

Her mind blanked completely as Kelly knelt in front of her.

Emboldened by her desire and using the element of surprise to her advantage, Kelly leaned forward, her hips snugly between Tracey's knees. Deftly she began to free the top button of the blouse from it's loop.

"What _do _you need, Tracey?" Her voice was lower, more affected now, as her fingers released the second button, then the next ...

Unable to move or reply, her heart hammering wildly, Tracey's lips moved ineffectually, remaining slightly parted when they stilled. The sensation of the silk blouse sliding open against her skin causing her head to drop back a bit.

"There are other ways to release your tension, ya know ... " Kelly punctuated the word "release" by unfastening Tracey's black slacks, pausing her commentary as she eased the zipper down gradually. "... besides picking a fight with me ..." Nuzzling her lips just above the center of Tracey's bra she murmured, " ... other ways to get things off your chest ..." Languidly she licked a line straight up, feeling the rumbling groan underneath her tongue as she did.

Gripping the arms of the chair with all of her might, Tracey managed to whisper "... We can't ... you shouldn't ..."

Nibbling the flat plane of Tracey's abdomen, feeling the sharp contraction there in response, hearing the harsh intake of breath, Kelly laughed softly. "Then stop me ... _I _work for _you _... remember?"

Her head rolling slowly from side to side, back arched, Tracey bit her lip to keep from crying out. Her entire body trembling. God.

Drawing herself up higher on her knees, Kelly curled one hand behind Tracey's neck, tangling her fingers in her hair, kissing her deeply, hungrily. Shuddering almost violently as Tracey moaned into her mouth again and again. Slipping her other hand inside the waistband of Tracey's satiny soaked underwear. Fire. Yes. Playing with fire. Thrusting her hand directly into the flame.

* * *

the end  
thanks for reading!


End file.
